


Another kind of Revenge

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little and helluva AU thing about why Unicron would create even a twisted form of life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another kind of Revenge

Energy. 

Unicron needed large amounts of energy to exist. To be able to bend space and time, to be able to travel between the many universes that existed in the vastness that was the multiverse. 

Trapped in a planetoid chassis by his younger twin, a chassis he had worked hard to shape into something useful, his ultimate goal of devouring all of the multiverse saw a change… 

It was minute really. 

Except from the perspective of the worlds he consumed. 

Instead of being able to transform the targeted world into energy he had to physically devour it. He had to crush it with his mechanical jaws and process it in a tedious slow way until the end product was pure energy. 

And in his relatively new form he could only hold so much energy. 

Such limitations! 

His twin’s fault, always Primus fault!

But he had found a way to use it, all that energy he could not hold. 

He could touch dead planets and create life with it…

And the life he created, he could shape… form into what he needed it to be. 

Life, twisted dark life made to serve him. Beings that proudly called themselves Unicronians… or simply beings that relished in death, destruction and chaos. 

Sideways. 

Nemesis Prime. 

The Swarm. 

Unicron was more than pleased that he was able to twist that which his twin held so very dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
